No soy tu amigo
by usura-tialmant
Summary: Cuán frustrado estaría Sasuke si no pudiera cumplir su venganza contra Konoha al no poder salvar el primer y único obstáculo. Uzumaki Naruto. Remordimientos, amistad, furia, impotencia...demasiadas cosas rondan en su cabeza sin encontrar respuesta. Por Primera vez no puede refugiarse en el odio para solucionar este problema.
1. Ocaso

Buenas a Todos

Esto cruzó por mi cabeza y aunque hay muchas historias de este tipo, pero quiero intentar de hacer yo esta...

Esto es un prueba espero vuestra opinión al final del fic, dado que tengo otras 2 histórias entre manos (no, no las he abandonado, solo que ahora dibujo XD ** .com** )

**ADVETENCIAS**

ChicoxChico, Shonen Ai, posible Lime  
NARUTO es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto  
Este fin no tiene ánimo de Lucro

* * *

**No soy tu amigo**  
_by usura-tialmant (usura-tonkachi)_

Los pulmones se le oprimieron ahogandole por un momento. Se obligó a respirar abriendo sus conductos a la fuerza. Empezó a toser de forma sonora sintiendo su garganta escocer, sus pulmones parecían expulsar puro fuego. No pudo soportar más y se dejó caer de rodillas en mitad de la humareda sin dejar de toser, con tanta intensidad que hasta le provocó arcadas.

Miró desorientado a su alrededor todo era borroso, de sus ojos caían espesas lágrimas y un nuevo ataque de tos le azotó haciéndole reunir fuerzas suficientes para alejarse de esa infernal humareda, se fue tropezando con cada piedra que encontraba a su paso; no veía nada y se sentía totalmente desprotegido tosiendo de aquella forma; en mitad de una guerra eso supondría la muerte; eso es algo que nadie le dijo pero no había que tener muchas luces para saberlo. Estaba rodeado de sus compañeros pero no podía ver a nadie ..quiso llamarla pero a cada bocanada de aire le hacía caer en un doloroso ataque de tos, tenía que alejarse... respirar aire puro. Su cabeza estaba a punto de reventar, los ojos parecían querer salirse de las órbitas.

Encontró un refugio en una pared rocosa, donde se dejó caer apoyando la espalda sintiendo como sus lágrimas habían dejado surcos pegajosos en sus marcadas mejillas, al fin pudo respirar, estaba anocheciendo y la humedad de la noche le hacía sentir frío.

-Don...donde estoy, ttebayo..?- dejó escapar en un suspiro no reconocía aquel lugar, tampoco recordaba cuanto había caminado. Avanzar de noche sería un problema. Cerró los ojos para tranquilizarse, debía encontrar un refugio para pasar la noche. Sus tripas gruñeron reclamando comida - Ah...que hambre tengo...- palmeó su vientre como único consuelo.

El sonido de pequeñas piedras desprenderse justo encima de él le hizo saltar todas las alarmas girandose algo temeroso hacia aquel sonido. Se encontró con una figura jovial que le miraba desde la altura con su mirada más negra que hubiera visto jamás. el flequillo desordenado le proporcionaba a sus afilada mirada más fiereza si cabe.

- Naruto...- la voz grave y fría le hizo retroceder varios pasos para encararle. Algo se removió en sus entrañas y su frente empezó a perlarse con gotas de sudor frío. Sus labios no consiguieron articular nada.

La mano del moreno se deslizó a uno de sus lados para desenvainar una espada afilada, el roce del filo contra la saya (funda) era escalofriante.

- He venido a matarte...- Sus palabras no daban lugar a dudas...iba a hacerlo.

- ¿Por qué?- fue lo único que pudo procesar su mente cuando sus rodillas se sacudieron durante un momento, no iba armado al salir a toda prisa de la tienda de primeros auxilios donde Sakura -Chan le atendió.

El lapso de tiempo que tardó en parpadear tenía el filo de la espada justo rozando su cuello. Dejó escapar un alarido de pánico cuando cayó de espaldas y retrocedió arrastrándose con la ayuda de piernas y codos; sintió el calor de la sangre besando su mejilla izquierda. El sonido de su respiración era alarmante ensordecedora, el asesino se irguió con incredulidad en su mirada oscura.

- Levanta...- Le ordenó, Naruto negó firmemente varias veces. - ¡Levanta! - esta vez fue más conciso apuntando con el filo del arma haciendo que reaccionara de inmediato

cubriéndose con el brazo. El moreno se acercó apretando los dientes - ¡Déjate de juegos! ¡Voy muy en serio! - rugió con un claro enfado. Levantó su espada en el ocaso del día, esta empezó a crepitar chasquidos eléctricos rodeando el filo con una luz azulada.

Naruto supo al instante que aquello no era buena señal. Sus ojos se fijaron en aquella horrible escena como la corriente recorría el acerle haciendo la situación más desesperante. La espada se clavó en el suelo y pronto sintió ardientes descargas eléctricas recorriendo todo el cuerpo. Jadeo dolorido cuando el filo de la espada descansó en su mejilla, estaba caliente hasta el punto de quemar, le obligó a girar la cara hasta encarar a su torturador.

- Eres patético...Naruto- la clara desilusión sonó en la voz del moreno, el filo se fue arrastrando casi de forma perezosa por el cuello hasta detenerse en su pecho. Naruto estaba agitado y la respiración se le aceleró sabiendo las claras intenciones del moreno, sus miradas se cruzaron - ¿El Héroe de la aldea? NO eresmáss que un perdedor... hasta a mí has conseguido engañarme...-

- ¿Q-qué..?.- Naruto jadeó alarmado.

- ¡Narutoooo!- La voz femina cruzó entre ellos; entonces el Moreno salto hacia atrás antes que el puño de Sakura se estampara contra el lugar en que antes estaba. - ¡Naruto! ¿¡estas bien?!- La clara preocupación y la respiración agitada, era evidente que estaba desesperada por encontrarle, Naruto sólo asintió con la cabeza al tiempo que se ponía en pie de forma acelerada y torpe, tenía las piernas entumecidas por la fuerte corriente eléctrica de aquel sujeto.

Sakura enfrentó al moreno que le miró con frialdad.

- Sakura...- La mencionada no se inmutó y apretó más los puños

- ¡No dejaré le pongas un solo dedo encima a Naruto, Sasuke-kun!-

- Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo...¡No te interpongas en mi camino!- La voz fría pronto se convirtió en una seria amenaza. Sasuke apretó los dientes al ver a Naruto esconderse tras Sakura al ver la mirada de rabia que le dedicaba. - ¡Naruto!-

Sakura aprovechó el velo de ira del Uchiha para propinar su segundo ataque, el moreno lo logró evadir por los pelos evadiendo una sarta de combos hasta que tuvo la mala idea de protegerse con la espada, no solo voló su espada sino que recibió un puñetazo en toda la cara que le hizo volar varios metros hasta la pared de rocas.

El susano'o protegió a su usuario de perforar la roca con su carne, Sasuke gruñó con desgana y se limpió la sangre con el dorso de su mano, al ver la sangre enfureció.

- ¡ No interfieras !- rugió de nuevo cuando de la carcasa del susano'o salió una mano esquelética estampando a la pelirosa contra el muro de piedra en un gemido de dolor.

- ¡Sakura-Chan!- Naruto corrió hacia ella tan veloz como pudo y sujetó su cuerpo inerte - Sakura -chan...¡Sakura-chan! ¡aguanta!- el pecho de Naruto se encogió de dolor al ver los párpados de la pelirosa cerrados y como sangre brotaba de su boca. La abrazó con fuerza, era lo único que tenía ¿porque le tenía que pasar todo esto? - Sakura chan...- Susurró una última vez cuando sintió la presencia del moreno frente a él.

- No debió ponerse en medio...Ha sido culpa tuya, Naruto -

La frialdad con la que hablaba le hizo bullir la sangre al rubio que lentamente soltó a su compañera para observar al odioso moreno, lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Lágrimas de impotencia y pura ira.

- Tu...- Gruñó más que hablar con una voz enronquecida. La sutil sonrisa que se escurrió en el moreno fue tan retorcida que la ira le hizo perder la razón y perderle el miedo que le procesó en un principio. - Tu... ¿quien coño eres?

La petulante sonrisa de Sasuke se extinguió en ese momento abriendo los ojos con sorpresa, aquello fue como un puñetazo en el estómago, se le fue todo el aire de los pulmones. Se estaba burlando de él, debía ser eso. Sintió en la punta de los dedos el chispazo de la ira y el deseo de matarle con sus propias manos estrangular le hasta que no volviera a decir memeces.

- Te estoy preguntando ¿¡que quién coño eres!?- Naruto le miró con más intensidad con la ira en sus ojos.

Sasuke se quedó de piedra, aquellos ojos jamás se los había dedicado el rubio, sólo le había dedicado la mirada conciliadora, tristeza...jamás una mirada tan cargada de odio, sintió una punzada en pecho, aquello era lo que deseaba, que Naruto no le viniera con milongas de "amistad" "volver a Konoha" y cuando esas palabras nunca salieron de sus labios le regresó una mirada de odio que pudo identificar, era la misma que él le dedicó a su hermano.

- Na...naruto...- la débil voz de la pelirosa se escuchó.

- ¡Sakura Chan!- Jadeó alegre al ver como su compañera abría lentamente los ojos.

Sasuke salió de su trance mirando a la pelirosa tratando inútilmente de cubrir a Naruto con su cuerpo, el cuerpo de la pelirosa estaba maltrecho por el brutal golpe de Susano, Sasuke debía admitir que admiraba la resistencia de la pelirosa...Danzou quedó convertido en sangrantes esquirlas de piel y hueso con ese ataque, si no fuera por el Izanagi el combate hubiera terminado ahí. Su compañera, aquella que le perseguía y ocultaba su rubor encogiendo los hombros apartando la mirada, ahora le miraba con una clara convicción: proteger a Naruto.

_"La voluntad de fuego"_ recordó que de eso le hablaron, aquello que Konoha enseña a todos sus aldeanos, a no rendirse nunca a pesar de haber perdido.

Mirando el cuerpo de Sakura era evidente que todo había terminado para ella, sangraba abundantemente por la boca seguramente por la hemorragia interna, mientras la pálida piel que una vez tocó cuando era un niño estaba abierta en varias heridas por los cortes de las rocas agrietadas por ataque del Susano'o.

- Naruto...corre, yo le distraeré la ayuda está en camino...-

- Saku...- El rubio trató de tocarla pero ella volvió a hablar cortandole.

- No hay nada de lo que preocuparse...teníamos un trato, ¿verdad? - Le sonrió por encima del hombro con dulzura como un adulto que trata de tranquilizar a un niño. Pero Naruto no era un niño sabía que Sakura tenía los segundos contados con ese monstruo moreno.

Sasuke tembló en su interior viendo aquella escena, una ardiente sensación le hizo palpitar las sienes y apretar los labios curvando los labios hacia abajo. No sabía lo que sentía: dolor, arrepentimiento, nostalgia, celos, envidia...Prefirió convertir lo en rabia y odio, su única fuente de poder, ninguna otra emoción podía cruzar en su pecho. Frunció el ceño cuando Sakura inició unos sellos y antes que pudiera acabar alargó la mano alcanzando su blanco,suave y fácilmente quebrantable cuello. Sintió arder sus ojos con la mirada contraída en pura ira, el Sharingan mostró su máxima evolución y apretó con fuerza el cuello de la pelirosa que emitió grotescos jadeos por el estrangulamiento.

Sus dientes rechinaron cuando el rubio fue al encuentro de su amiga. Sin pensarlo soltó a la pelirosa sujeto el pelo del rubio tirando hacia él asentando un puñetazo en todo el estómago que le hizo recordar lo que había comido 3 días atrás, dando un medio giro levantó la pierna estampando el pie en toda la sien del rubio con toda la fuerza que pudo con el movimiento del giro y la cadera. Naruto rodó por el suelo varios metros.

- ¡TU!- Sakura rugió enfurecida cuando volvió a atacarle; Sasuke volvió a sujetarla esta vez de las mejillas pretando con una mano mientras con la otra le tiró el pelo hacia atrás para que la mirara, con sus ojos llameante en rabia.

- ¿¡Que le has hecho!?- la sacudió con fuerza hasta estamparla contra la roca para que hablara - ¿¡QUE LE HAS HECHO!? -

- Nun...Nunca le haría daño a Naruto...al contrario que tu...

- Eso de ahi no es Naruto, ¡es basura!- la estampo con fuerza en la roca - ¡¿Donde esta Naruto!?- Sakura no contestó mirándole con desprecio - Contestame o ...-

- No necesito tus amenazas Sasuke...- Gruñó como pudo la medicnin - Es asqueroso que no puedas reconocer a tus compañeros...Esa basura de ahí es Naruto. - desvió la mirada donde el joven permanecía tirado - Lo único que le he hecho ha sido cuidarle... y tu...- Sus ojos se empañaron en lágrimas pero se negó a ser la débil, tenía que ser ella la fuerte.

_" Me he refugiado en la espalda de Naruto durante mucho tiempo, no voy a encogerme como una niña.."_

Encaró al Uchiha con renovada fuerza.

- En vez de acusarme a mi de algo tan cruel, ¿por qué no le preguntas a tus colegas de batalla...? Si es que te queda alguno...- Lo último lo hizo con profundo rencor, ver apalizara Naruto en ese estado era más de lo que podía soportar por mucho que le amara. Sasuke desvió la mirada señal que no sabía nada. - Han sido ellos...- Habló finalmente con decisión la duda finalmente nubló el rostro de Sasuke - Le han extraído el Kyuubi-

- No...le dije que Naruto era mío...-

- Creo que tus caprichos no formaban parte de sus planes Sasuke-kun...- Ignoró que el moreno le apretara más contra la roca como advertencia. - Extraer el Bijou...supone la muerte del usuario Sasuke-kun...Naruto lo ha soportado gracias a su sangre Uzumaki...- casi se permitió el lujo de sonreír orgullosa - es duro de pelar...-

- ¿Por que esta en estas condiciones?-

- ¡Acaba de sobrevivir a la extracción del Kyuubi te digo! ningún Jinjuriki lo ha conseguido...-

- Eso significa que su poder...- La fuerza de Sasuke menguó, sus hombros cayeron en una profunda decepción.

- Sasuke- kun- le habló con tanta delicadeza como si un soplo le hiciera venir abajo al notar como se apartaba de ella soltando la -...Naruto ha perdido la memoria...-

Sasuke la miró fulminando le con la mirada, Sakura se limitó a deslizarse por la pared rocosa totalmente debilitada, sin fuerza de ponerse en pie.

- No recuerda nada...Ni su nombre, ni a Kakashi...- Tomó aire - Lee, Kiba, Hinata, Neji, TenTen, Shino, Sai, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Yamato-Taichou, Tsunade-Sama, Shizune-san...ni a mí...- Suspiró - Ni tan siquiera a ti, Sasuke-kun...- No pudo ver su reacción ya que le dió tiempo a que le diera la espalda, sólo vió el símbolo Uchiha a su espalda, juraría que lo vió temblar. - Esta perdido en tierra de nadie...Ha olvidado hasta ser un Ninja- jadeó cansada, sus fuerzas le abandonaron - Sasuke-kun...no lo hagas...-

Sasuke escuchó el golpe seca de Sakura golpear el suelo, pero no podía respirar sintiendo el enorme vacío en su pecho, No podía creerse las palabras de Sakura. ¿Se había olvidado de él?. Se giró mirando a Sakura en el suelo.

- ¿Lo ha olvidado todo? ¿El ninjutsu también? - Ignoró los párpados cerrados de la pelirosa y la cogió de la camisa sacudiendola para que despertara. - ¡¿ Ha olvidado Lo que me dijo!?, ha olvidado acaso mi amenaza? ...Ha Olvidado!?...- Se detuvo sintiendo el vacío aún mayor.

_"Nuestras batallas, nuestras peleas, nuestras promesas de Genin estúpidos..."_

No sintió el Kunai venir y le acertó en el brazo abriendo una profunda herida desgarrando tela, piel y músculo.

- ¡No te muevas Sasuke!- La voz amenazante de Ino le hizo despertar y saltó a tiempo para escapar de la Técnica de Sombra de Shikamaru.

- Tsk! maldito error de cálculo!- había lanzado el Kunai par alargar su rango de alcance.

Ino protegida por Choji se acerco a Sakura, La escucho llamarla, y como la rabia centelleo en la mirada de Shikamaru al ver el lamentable estado de Sakura. Se puso en pie dispuesto a presentar batalla.

- Choji!-

Su enorme amigo reaccionó asentando un puñetazo a las rocas lanzando una contundente lluvia de rocas al Uchiha que se protegió con Susano'o en estado completo y su escudo. El pecho le oprimió al ver como la Hyuuga iba a buscar a Naruto. Con prisa Preparó la flecha del Susano'o y la lanzó contra la oji-perla, se Salvó gracias a la intervención de Kiba que la apartó, aún así recibió una buena lesión

_"Maldita sea!"_ Gruñó al ver que toda la maldita Konoha se estaba reuniendo. Estaría encantado de matarles a todos, pero él no había olvidado su promesa.

_"-Sasuke.. ¿has podido leer mi mente?¿sabes lo que siento y pienso? ¿lo sabes no? Si tu y yo luchamos...Ambos moriremos. Si lanzas un ataque contra Konoha, me veré obligado a enfrentarme a tí. Guardate todo ese odio hasta entonces y lánzalo contra mí ¡Soy yo el único capaz de soportar las embestidas de tu rencor! ¡El único que puede hacerlo!...¡ Cargare con el peso de tu odio y moriré contigo!-_

_- ¿De que estas hablando? ¿que demonios pretendes? ¡¿Por qué esa obsesión conmigo!?-_

_- Por que soy tu amigo-_

_- ya basta Naruto, de Sasuke me encargaré yo...Tu tienes el sueño de convertirte en Hokage...No dejare que tires tu vida por enfrentarte a Sas..._

_- ¿Como va ser Hokage alguien incapaz de salvar a uno solo de sus compañeros?_

_- ¡Contra Sasuke pelearé YO!-_

_- Hph...Tu ganas Serás el primero al que mate...-"_

- ¡Apartaos de mi camino. Basura de Konoha!- Se concentró cerrando los ojos.

_"Amateratsu..."_

Las llamas negras rodearon el cuerpo del moreno y el rubio alejando a l resto avivó las llamas creando una fuerte pared, Susano'o alargó una mano atrayendo a Naruto hasta su lado. Cuando Konoha fue capaz de disuadir las llamas Negras Sasuke ya había desaparecido con Naruto.

** Continura...?**

* * *

¿Que os ha parecido? Este fic lo eliminare lo mas posible mas adelante pero quisiera saber si bajo vuestro criterio vale la pena.

Un saludo!


	2. siete días

**ADVETENCIAS**

ChicoxChico, Shonen Ai, posible Lime. Este fic no tiene ánimo de lucro  
_**NARUTO**_ es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**No soy tu amigo  
**_by usura-tialmant (usura-tonkachi)_

- ¿Qué significa esto, Sasuke?- La grave y autoritaria voz le distrajo de sus pensamientos sumergidos en el rostro sangrante del rubio.

- Tú...- Se giró hacia el rostro desconocido de Tobi - Hmph, ya entiendo el porqué de la máscara...- Se burló del rostro deforme de Obito.

El mayor no se inmuto por la burla del más joven, le miró a esos ojos negros que ni se dignaron a darle la cara, simplemente tenía el cuerpo medio girado, lo suficiente para mirarle por encima del hombro. No se esperaba encontrar a Sasuke ahí, en su guarida, amparado por la oscuridad total de la gruta excavada en la roca.

- Tus comentarios jocosos no hacen mella en mí, Sasuke. ¿Que hace el Jinchuriki aquí? o mejor dicho... ¿qué haces tú aquí?...-

- No pusiste pegas a que me quedara cuando me operaste de los ojos...-

- Aquello fué porque ibas a ayudarnos en la guerra...Pero..

- Te dije que Naruto era mío, y lo ignoraste...

- Pero...- continuó ignorando la interrupción del mal humorado joven - decidiste tomar tus propias acciones, entre ellas, mataste a Zetsu simplemente por diversión...

Sasuke escurrió una mueca parecida a una sonrisa al notar como aquel ceño deforme se frunció con desaprobación.

- No eres un Akatsuki, y traes al Jinchuriki aquí...

- Ya no es un Jinchuriki, le habéis extraído el zorro antes de nuestra lucha, me trae sin cuidado vuestra incomodidad.

- ¡JE!- Obito rió con claro sarcasmo - ¿Que te pasa Sasuke? ¿Estás enfadado? No te mentí al decirte que nuestro plan era extraer el Kyuubi de tu amigo...recuerdo que no estabas disconforme.. - Se permitió regodearse interiormente al ver como Sasuke desviaba la mirada a medio camino de sus ojos y los de Naruto - Ahí lo tienes...respira ¿no es así?, simplemente mátalo...eso era lo que querías ¿no?- Hizo una pausa notando como el ambiente alrededor de Sasuke se volvía denso, sólo le faltaba la guinda.- Deberías estarme agradecido...-

- ¿Agradecido?- La furia de Sasuke se disparó, Obito se limitó a sonreír.

- Así es...-

- ¡Me trasplante estos ojos para eliminar a Naruto con todo mi poder!-

- ¿Y no lo hice? te los transplante, has tenido tiempo a ejercitarlo y entrenarte con tus paseos fuera de nuestros planes...Destruyele con el poder que has aprendido.

Sasuke se puso en pie tirando el viejo taburete en el que estaba sentado convirtiéndolo casi en astillas de la patada que le propinó. Aquello no hizo más que hacer crecer la satisfacción de Obito, la insubordinación de Sasuke le molestó a niveles exasperantes, años de planes, dedicación y observación a ese niñato para que luego hiciera lo que le viniera en gana dandoselas de rebelde...Ajustó sus planes a las nuevas condiciones, se merecía la frustración que sentía, entendía perfectamente lo que Sasuke quería, pero le encantaría hacerle sufrir y que se desesperara...un poco mas...

- ¡Quería pelear con Naruto! No con ...¡eso que se ha convertido!- Se mantuvo dándole la espalda, apretó los puños con fuerza mientras la densidad del ambiente crecía.

- Oyah... ¿eso significa que considerabas su fuerza? Sin duda hubiera sido muy feliz de saberlo... antes que le mataras...- Se permitió mirar al rubio - Uzumaki Naruto...- le devolvió la mirada a Sasuke - ¿O es que se te hizo atractiva la idea de morir juntos?- La mirada que le dedicó el joven Uchiha fue espeluznante pero se mantuvo firme.

- ¡ Le iba destruir yo! Le haría mostrarme toda su fuerza y aplastarle con la mía. Le demostraría la superioridad de los Uchiha...-

- Así que querías aplastar su orgullo, demostrarle que tu odio es superior a él... Eso todos lo sabemos Sasuke...

- ¡Eso ya no importa!...No puedo luchar con Naruto en estas condiciones...Matarle ahora carecería de sentido...-

- ¿Por qué?- Sabía de la desesperación de Sasuke pero desconocía el por qué...quería saberlo...así su deleite sería mayor.

Sasuke permaneció en silencio delatandose aún más, pero lo prefirió a mostrarle el verdadero motivo; sería darle demasiadas satisfacciones a aquel tipo, ya le había destruído su meta lo suficiente como para que lo convirtiera en su comedia personal. Se sentía humillado, Tobi le estaba humillando, deleitándose en su dolor, un castigo por haberle desobedecido; no era idiota...se había dado cuenta.

También se dió cuenta de demasiadas cosas mirando el rostro herido de Naruto, lo que le hizo bajar las defensas dejando a la vista su herida, Tobi se deleitó toqueteandosela, pero hasta ahí iba a dejarle leer.

- Ya veo...Así que le vas a dejar aquí hasta que se recupere...

- Creía que estabas demasiado ocupado "salvando al mundo" como para regresar aquí...

- Y lo estaba, pero ahora falta la última fase, ahora que el Yuubi está completo, necesitamos un tiempo para desarrollar la última fase de la luna...

- Lo que sea...- Sasuke se mostró desinteresado - Vuelve a interponerte en mis planes...Y te mataré...- Aquella amenaza sonó todo lo creíble que se podía, pero Obito volvió a resoplar con superioridad.

- Lo que tengas pensado hacer hazlo antes de 7 días...

- ¿7 días para qué?-

- Ese es tiempo que el Yuubi necesita para ejecutar el Jutsu de Genjutsu definitivo... Miralo por el lado bueno ya que no podrás hacerlo en la realidad podrás hacerlo gracias a mi plan...-

Sin más Obito se dió la vuelta dándole la espalda, alejándose de él sintiendo la intensidad de su mirada en cada paso que daba

- Y, oh, se me me olvidaba, intenta algo contra nosotros y Naruto pagará las consecuencias...-

Los flagrantes Sharingan se enfrentaron en un combate intimidatorio sin que ninguno de los dos apartara la mirada. La fiereza de Sasuke era muy superior a la de Obito que tras bufar divertido decidió retomar su camino sabiendo que no ganaría ese combate y él tenía mucho que hacer.

Uchiha Sasuke quedó a solas con Naruto, pero no apartó la mirada de la oscuridad en la que se dirigió Tobi, sintió verdaderos deseos de matarle, su frustración le estaba dejando mella en su comportamiento. Nunca pensó que algo le afectaría tanto como la muerte de Itachi...no, aquello era mucho peor...Itachi le dió su bendición, y aunque con ello le llenó el corazón de dudas no eran nada comparadas con las que ahora se arremolinaban en su estómago. Tenía una maldita piedra que sólo pensaba en vomitar y volver a ser lo que era. Como un enfermo, su mal humor se disparaba por el dolor que le ocasionaba ese malestar.

Su mirada volvió al rostro del rubio, la sangre reseca de su sien, mejilla y labio no se dignó ni en curarle, ni en limpiarlas, no sabía qué hacer con...con...aquella persona, tenía la cara de Naruto, el chakra de Naruto...su olor...pero no era Naruto, era un completo desconocido.

_" Ahí lo tienes...respira, simplemente mátalo...eso era lo que querías ¿no?"_

"No...no lo es...Yo no quería esto..." Se llevo una de sus manos a cubrirse la cara, a la vez que cerraba los ojos y de nuevo el recuerdo le volvió a martillear sin piedad.

_" - No recuerda nada...Ni su nombre, ni a Kakashi... Lee, Kiba, Hinata, Neji, TenTen, Shino, Sai, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Yamato-Taichou, Tsunade-Sama, Shizune-san...ni a mí... Ni tan siquiera a ti, Sasuke-kun...Esta perdido en tierra de nadie...Ha olvidado hasta ser un Ninja_

_- Sasuke-kun...no lo hagas...-"_

¿Por qué se sentía tan vacío al conocer esa noticia? Aquello era mucho peor que si le hubieran dicho que Naruto estaba muerto...Naruto seguiría siendo él ¿Habría pensado en él antes de morir?. Para él Naruto estaba peor que muerto, no recordaba el ninjutsu, no era rival para él, podría asesinarle con sus manos desnudas como si fuera un civil cualquiera no le haría sudar ni una sola gota...Y aunque era lo que quería, aplastarle y hacerle ver quien era superior, poder tirarle en cara lo débil que era su forma de ver la vida y como su odio era mucho mayor...

El poder de la soledad, Sí, eso era lo que Naruto y él compartieron, habían perdido todo de un día para otro, caminaron solos sin más apoyo que el que se daban ellos mismos en su soledad. Cuando lucharon en el Valle del Fin, ambos lo sabían, sabían que su dolor en soledad les hizo crecer hasta lo que eran en aquel entonces...

Pero Naruto eligió la amistad a la soledad...se sintió traicionado cuando Zetsu le informó que La Alianza Ninja iba a echarle una mano...como si todos fueran una feliz y comprensiva familia, fue tal su enfado que decapitó al mensajero, dispuesto a destruir a Naruto delante de todos esos intentos de Ninja que se hacían llamar entre ellos amigos. La hipocresía le daba náuseas...Entonces pasó lo de Itachi y ...

_"Si no me hubiera desviado...Naruto.."_

No entendía que sentía ¿culpabilidad?¿desilusión? Tanto deseaba matarlo y ahora que no tenía ni idea de como coger un kunai le frustraba, no podía olvidar la expresión de terror en su rostro al verle. Por otro lado si hubiera acudido a matarlo, ¿le hubiera dedicado la atención que demandaba?

"Claro que lo hubiera hecho..." estaba tan seguro, estaba seguro que las palabras de Naruto eran ciertas, él no era como el resto, sus promesas las llevaba hasta el final... creía que Naruto de verdad le valoraba, que aún le creía su amigo, la prueba es que todos intentaban matarle para cubrir sus culo y por el bien de Konoha y su vomitivo prestigio, ignorando el dolor de su hermano y el suyo...cada vez que lo pensaba más les odiaba.

- ¡Sakura-chan!- Aquel grito le sacó de sus pensamientos, Naruto había vuelto a recobrar la conciencia, se mantuvo en silencio mirándole. - ¿Dónde?- le vió extender las manos tratando de palpar el aire hasta que se encontró con la pared de piedra. La tocó desorientado, se puso de rodillas sobre el lecho y volvió a llamar a su compañera caída.

- No esta aquí...- Dijo con molestia en la voz. Naruto se giró hacia la voz frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Quién eres?- demandó con poca seguridad.

- ¿Ya me has vuelto a olvidar?- Se permitió levantar una ceja y mostrar su expresión más cínica, había olvidado que Naruto no podía ver en la oscuridad como él.

Naruto solo veía oscuridad, ningún punto de luz sólo una respiración cerca de él que contenía una risa escalofriante. Al sentir la pared de roca pensó que estaba en el mismo lugar donde vió caer a Sakura-chan, su única amiga...No se percató que tenía un lecho justo debajo suyo. estaba impregnado de un olor que le era familiar, pero no pudo decir de que.

- Entonces, eres el bastardo de la espada...-

- Hmph- Resopló con ironía, al parecer había olvidado hasta su nombre de nuevo, Era curioso como quiso escucharlo una vez más de sus labios, aunque cuando era un crio no hacía más que gastarselo y hasta le hizo llegar a odiarlo de tantas veces que lo decía al día para soltar algo estúpido después.

- ¿De que conoces a Sakura...?- Notaba como Naruto le seguía con la mirada cuando hablaba siguiendo el sonido de su voz y pasos.

- Ella es mi amiga... Y tú la heriste ¡Bastardo! ¡¿Donde esta!?- Le enfrentó enfurecido

- Lo preguntas como si me importara...-

- ¿Y qué te importo yo?- Escupió con desprecio aquellas palabras.

Sasuke le miró con sorpresa, temiendo que le hubiera descubierto, su miedo a ...¿a qué? de nuevo dudaba él mismo de sus acciones.

- Dijiste que habías venido a matarme...¿O eres de esos sádicos que torturan hasta que le ruegan que le maten?- el rubio apartó la mirada mirando al frente y apretó las sábanas con claro nerviosismo, a nadie le gustaría tener un final así, pero había quienes lo sufrían.

- Iba a matarte - se sinceró - y quizás ahora quiera torturarte un poco...-

- Genial...- bufó pasándose la mano por su pelo rubio hasta la nuca y suspiró derrotado sabiendo que no podría hacer nada.

- ¿Eso es todo? Vas a resignarte...

- ¿De qué me sirve patalear? ¿Que te lo pases mejor? que te jodan, cabrón...- Soltó con la voz levemente temblorosa, sin duda estaba asustado.

No le divertía del todo ese juego, no era como Orochimaru que le encantaba experimentar hasta ver los límites del cuerpo humano, tan físico como mental.

_"Esta perdido en tierra de nadie...Ha olvidado hasta ser un Ninja..."_

Con unos simples sellos encendió una de las antorchas de la estancia para arrojar luz. Naruto se cubrió instintivamente por el destello y entornó los ojos por la molestia de la luz, jadeó aliviado al ver la llama y buscó con la mirada en la oscuridad, Sasuke dió unos cuantos pasos hasta que la luz bañó su rostro y cuerpo. Naruto le mantuvo la mirada.

- Sin duda eres tú, el bastardo...- Susurró

- ¿Desde cuándo conoces a Sakura?

- ¿Y a tí que te importa?-

- Tsk...- Lo cierto es que no le importaba pero necesitaba saberlo. Naruto le miró durante unos segundos y desvió la mirada.

- ¿Qué relación tenemos tu y yo?- Miro sus puños apretando las sabanas.

- ¿Y a tí que te importa?- No pudo evitar devolverle el golpe, por muy infantil que fuera.

- Porque ibas a matarme y algo te hizo cambiar de opinión...tú...no eres un tarado de esos que tortura a la gente...o espero no equivocarme...- Tragó saliva y lentamente le devolvió la mirada esperando con cierta ansiedad su respuesta.

- Tú y yo...- Tras meditarlo iba a contestarle, cuando un gruñido cruzó la sala.

GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRR

- Jejejeje- Naruto rió nervioso llevándose la mano tras la nuca - Que hambre 'ttebayo...-

'ttebayo...hacía siglos que no lo escuchaba, ver esa expresión en Naruto hizo que se destensara considerablemente, se llevó una mano presionando la base de su nariz ocultando así una leve sonrisa que se le dibujó en la cara.

- ¡Sasuke! - El mencionado se giró chasqueando la lengua con claro enfado.

De la oscuridad aparecieron tres llamas que avanzaron hasta donde estaban ellos. Naruto miró con curiosidad a los recién llegados, así como el ceño fruncido del moreno.

- ¿Que estáis haciendo aquí?

- Como siempre eres todo simpatía, nunca se te olvida dejar tirado a tus compañeros- Comentó un chico de pelo plateado y afilados dientes. - ¿Hmm? ¿y él qué hace aquí?

- ¿Naruto?- La pelirroja de gafas le miró impresionada e inmediatamente se giró hacia Sasuke, sin entender nada.

- ¿Nos conocemos?- Naruto se atrevió a sentarse en el camastro y colocar los pies en el suelo.

- ¿Cómo?- Karin le miró desconcertada

- Si nos hemos visto antes...- Preguntó con más ánimo, Había más gente que le conocía

Karin miró a Sasuke articulando los labios sin emitir una respuesta. Sasuke la miraba con una mirada asesina, aunque su rostro mostraba pasividad absoluta sus ojos era pura ira, sabía que habían llegado en mal momento, todo ello sumado a que Sasuke en teoría tendría que haber matado al joven que se sentaba tan tranquilamente ahí.

Suigetsu miro la escena paseando la mirada de uno a otro, hasta que se aburrió acercándose a Naruto con curiosidad sorbiendo su vaso de agua. Sabía que Karin y Sasuke centraban la atención en él.

- ¿Tú eres Naruto?- quiso saber el plateado.

- Supongo...-

- ¿Supones?- rió alzando una ceja y miró a Sasuke encontrándose con una mirada crítica que rápidamente ignoró. Se inclinó para acercarse más al rostro de Naruto - Yo soy Suigetsu - sonrió con casi complicidad.

Naruto asintió algo descolocado de encontrar alguien amistoso en un ambiente tan hostil como aquel, pero se guardaría las espaldas aun sin mostrar la sonrisa aliviada que quería hacer aparecer.

- Así que tu eres el heroe de Konoha ¿eh?...Asi de vista no pareces gran cosa...- rió entre dientes alzándose de nuevo.

- Ya...- Naruto suspiró - Eso es lo que he escuchado...

- ¿Lo que has escuchado?- Intervino de nuevo el plateado - Entonces ¿no derrotaste a Pein?

- No lo se...- desvió la mirada cansado.

- ¡Oh vamos! no es algo que se olvide fácilmente...Pein era un bicho duro de pelar...- Rió entre dientes. - Tobi dijo que lo derrotastes...tu solito, yo nunca lo vi pero parecia realmente impresionado ¿y sabes? - miró de reojo a Sasuke que frunció más el ceño, así que se acercó más a Naruto - Dijo que habías superado a Sasuke...No veas el rebote que pilló...- Rió con malicia.

Sasuke se limitó a chasquear la lengua y bufar con claro hastío, él no se puso de ningún modo, de alguna forma que le compararan con Naruto le cabreó,y que soltaran tan a la fresca que le había superado no hizo más que parecerle una broma, pero desde que se cruzaron en aquel puente en el país del hierro, vió evidente que no debía subestimar al rubio.

Naruto miró con creciente curiosidad al plateado y seguidamente a Sasuke, aquel emblema en su espalda, no se había fijado hasta en ese instante...

- Karin- Sasuke demandó la atención de la mujer que miraba a Naruto aun con un gran interrogante dibujado en la cara. Se sobresaltó y prestó su total atención al moreno. - encárgate de él. El resto...- le dedicó una salvaje mirada a Suigetsu que le resbaló completamente - salgamos fuera...-

- ¡O...Oi!- Naruto demandó su atención pero Sasuke le ignoró seguido por los otros dos.

Karin miró alejarse a Sasuke y se acercó a Naruto. Se fijó en las heridas que tenía.

- ¿Te duele algo?- demandó sin mostrar ningún tono en especial

- Las costillas me duelen una barbaridad...- admitió jadeando levemente. Karin colocó las manos con poco cuidado en la zona y él se quejó. - Auch!

- No lloriquees, pareces Suigetsu...- Karin estaba totalmente tensa, Naruto debería estar muerto por el ataque de locura del Uchiha, no entendía como podía tener solo esas heridas... Sasuke parecía más magullado, le costó encontrar rastros de su chakra hasta llevarles hasta aquel lugar.

- Ahora que no está...- Aquello la hizo despertar de sus pensamientos. - ¿Nos hemos visto antes?

- ...- Karin se quedó mirando aquellos ojos azules que parecían implorar una respuesta, se le veía más desorientado que ella misma. Comprobó antes como Sasuke se alejaba y se quedaba a la entrada del refugio. - Sí, nos hemos visto, pero es normal que te hayas olvidado de mí, era tu enemigo -

- Oh...- La decepción sonó en la voz del rubio que desvió la mirada sintiendo el calor agradable del chakra de Karin sanando sus heridas.

- Y a ti ¿qué te ha pasado?- preguntó de carrerilla temiendo ser descubierta.

- No lo se...-

- ¿Pérdida de memoria?- Por una vez Suigetsu perdió el interés en su agua para centrarse en Sasuke. - Ah...por eso parecía estar tan atontado...- Bufó y se acercó a Sasuke - Eso esta genial ¿no, Sasuke?

- ¿Genial? ¿por qué?- frunció el ceño con disconformidad.

- Podras meterle en la cabeza que Konoha es su enemigo y podreis darle una patada en el culo los dos juntos y estaría bien tener un miembro agradable en este grupo y no un montón de amargados ¿ne?- Miró a Juugo que se mantenía, como era normal en él, al margen.- Piensa que patada en el orgullo sería para Konoha que los 2 lo destruyais juntos, el héroe que la salvó ahora decide petarla...Eres alguien con suerte...-

- Suigetsu...- Juugo advirtió al plateado que no siguiera.

Cuando el plateado devolvió la mirada al moreno se encontró con una mirada que le hizo retroceder sintiendo el sudor frío en la base de su espalda.

- No necesito a Naruto para destruir Konoha...- Advirtió con monótona voz al plateado. Suigetsu sonrió aunque en su interior temblaba con el respeto que Sasuke le merecía.

- Sasuke...¿por qué nos cuentas esto?- Quiso saber Juugo conservando la calma, aunque le estaba costando horrores percibiendo el aura oscura de Sasuke.

- ...- Se mantuvo en silencio observando a los dos miembros hasta que decidió dar la respuesta - Porque...-

El silencio volvió a los labios del Uchiha al escuchar a Karin acercarse con paso lento manteniendo una de las manos en la barbilla de forma pensativa, parecía sumida en sus propios pensamientos hasta que la luz del sol la hizo reaccionar y darse por enterada que estaba donde debía estar. Miró al frente descubriendo a sus tres compañeros con la mirada fija en ella, lo que le incomodó los suficiente para acercarse refunfuñando.

- ¿Cómo está?- Fué la pregunta de Juugo cansado del ambiente tenso.

- Tenía una de las costillas fisuradas, ya se la curé, así como unos cuantos cortes... se quejaba de dolor de cabeza...-

- Bueno estando con Sasuke, seguro que le habrá hablado sin parar...- Bromeó Suigetsu, aunque era frustrante tener un público tan poco receptivo, le daba lo mismo.

- ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer con él Sasuke?- se acomodó las gafas esperando la respuesta del Uchiha.

- Según él tiene pérdida de memoria...- Intervino Suigetsu dando un sutil cabeceo hacia Sasuke..

- Eso me ha parecido...- Aceptó la pelirroja - Tiene una clara desorientación...No he incidido en ello dado que no he recibido órdenes de Sasuke para ello...-

- ¿Puede recuperar la memoria?- Quiso saber sin más el Uchiha.

- Podría...- Suspiró Karin manteniendo la mano en la barbilla.- La amnesia no es un tema fácil de tratar, dependiendo de su problema podría recuperar episodios de su vida al azar...-

- ¿Cuanto tiempo tardara en recuperarse?- Sasuke empezaba a impacientarse aunque su voz seguiría tan indiferente como el quería que sonara.

- ¡Estamos hablando de una persona Sasuke! ¡No es como una máquina que pulsas unos cuantos botones y se le borra la memoria y le programas de nuevo!- Aunque estuviera en el bando de Sasuke no pasaba por alto tantas cosas que antes su enamoramiento no le dejaba ver, aquella actitud tan egoísta le molestó, el Uchiha tomaba y desechaba las cosas a su antojo, Naruto se le antojó buen chico y una parte de ella quería protegerle del egoísmo del moreno -...Aunque...sólo en parte...- reflexiono al final.

- ¿En parte...?- Suigetsu pareció interesarse por eso, sabiendo que Sasuke se mantendría callado.

- Parece ser que su amnesia es global, es decir es como una página en blanco, según lo que se haga con él podría cambiar su propia personalidad, ahora mismo es ...como un niño.

Suigetsu desvió la mirada hacia Sasuke, si bien era cierto que comentó de hacerle ver a Naruto que Konoha era despreciable y usarlo como arma, sólo era un de sus malos chistes que el Uchiha se tomó muy en serio; que Karin hubiera aprobado eso como una certeza cambiaba bastante las cosas.

Sasuke mantuvo la mirada hacia Karin que se mostró inquieta abrazandose ella misma disimuladamente recargando el peso en una pierna y sujetándose los codos con las manos contrarias tratando de parecer lo más relajada posible.

- ¿Qué ha podido causarle esa amnesia?- Sasuke no quería precipitarse con la poca información que tenía.

- He observado que tiene una fuerte contusión en el occipital derecho...supongo que ese será el motivo, tenía sangre reseca, eso explicaría también el motivo de sus migrañas...

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua para sorpresa de todos y apartó la mirada con hastío.

- Ese golpe se lo hice yo...no tiene nada que ver...-

Karin se quedó perpleja con la respuesta del moreno y pudo notar como tanto Juugo como Suigetsu de devolvían la mirada esperando otra respuesta que aclarara la duda de Sasuke al rechazarla de forma tan tajante...y sincera.

- Entonces rectifico...ese golpe es el motivo de las migrañas...- se ajustó las gafas y se acercó hacia el Uchiha que le devolvió la atención que por un momento le había privado. - Pero cuando luchaste con él estaba en óptimas condiciones ¿verdad?- escudriño su rostro aunque sabía de antemano que no leería nada.

- No, no me reconoció...y mucho menos pudo devolverme un golpe...-

- Es decir...¿le diste una paliza a alguien tan peligroso como un niño? pfff- Suigetsu tuvo que mirar por su integridad física guardando su carcajada sorbiendo el agua de su vaso.

- ¿¡Le diste semejante golpe a alguien con amnesia!? ¡quizás hayas agravado las consecuencias!- Su instinto "médico" le obligó a imponerse ante semejante imprudencia.

- No lo supe hasta después...- se trató de justificar con rapidez mostrando en su voz el enojo que no quería reflejar. - tsk- resopló con desagrado.

- Así no hay manera que pueda saber cuál fue la fuente de su amnesia tendría que tratarle, hacerle pruebas...- Karin movió las manos con gesto de evidencia a lo ocurrido, con un tono con cierta irritación en su voz, mostrando abiertamente lo complicado de la situación.

- ¡Te he preguntado...!- Sasuke alzó la voz cortando a Karin en seco - Cuando recuperara la memoria...- Ignoró la mirada de desaprobación de Karin y como frunció sus labios en una delgada línea antes de contestar.

- Meses, años...o quizás mañana mismo te de una patada en el trasero...No lo se, los caso de amnesia son imprevisibles...- Se cruzó de brazos, esta vez no con temor, sino por inflexibilidad en aquel tema. Era así y Sasuke lo tenía que aceptar.

- A todo esto ¿tú qué sabes sobre el tema, Karin?- Preguntó con curiosidad Suigetsu - pareces enterada...-

- No realmente...- se dirigió al de pelo plateado con un tono mucho más relajado- Cuando trabajaba para Orochimaru y hacíamos experimentos con el sello, varios de los pacientes mostraban amnesia en el cambio de estado..era lo normal, se dejaban llevar por la maldición del sello...pero si sobrevivían y volvía a su estado anterior muchos sufrían una desorientación considerable...algunos recuperaban su identidad, pero la mayoría fueron los perritos falderos y marionetas manipuladas de Orochimaru...-

- Ya veo...-

- El caso es que Orochimaru no estaba interesado en paliar ese efecto secundario...así que sé poco del tema...- miró esta vez a Sasuke esperando su respuesta.

- Es tarde, Suigetsu...Juugo, buscad algo para comer...- Inició su camino de regreso a la guarida de los Akatsuki. Sabiendo lo que acababa de decir Karin no había caso seguir discutiendo, antes que le bombardearan con preguntas incómodas de qué hacer con el rubio; tenía que meditarlo por su parte. Lejos de resolver sus dudas Karin le puso, sin saberlo, contra las cuerdas, y eso no le gustaba. Pasó al lado de la pelirroja que mantuvo la mirada al frente tratando de no mostrar el escalofrío que le recorría cada vez que pasaba por su lado, pero Sasuke ya se habíà dado cuenta desde el principio.- Karin...- Ella se tensó - Ocúpate del resto...-

Dió por finalizada la charla. Suigetsu y Juugo se movilizaron sin poner objeción. La oscuridad de la cueva le cubrió por entero cuando la voz de la pelirroja le llamó, y aunque en un principio iba a ignorarla, se detuvo.

- No se que vas a hacer con él o cuales son tus planes...- Tragó saliva, ahí iba la bomba que tanto temía - Necesita un ambiente amigable y no uno hostil...si lo que quieres es que recupere su memoria...Aquí nadie comparte recuerdo con él-

- ¿Qué estás tratando de decir con todo esto, Karin?- Fue lo más frío que pudo.

- Llévalo de regreso con su gente, a Konoha...-

CONTINUARÁ?

* * *

Buenas a todas!

Ha tenido mucha más aceptación de lo que pensaba, no se si es por el hecho de borrarlo lo que ha incitado los Reviews de esta historia Me he decidido a continuarla (con mucha más rapidez de lo que suelo actualizar mis fics...) me habéis impulsado a seguirlo! y espero que sigáis apoyando este extraño fic de ahora en adelante.

Si la historia sigue con aceptación ¡estudiaré el caso de la amnesia con más detalle!

**Sabías que...?**

La amnesia (del griego Ἀμνησία amnesia, olvido) es un trastorno del funcionamiento de la memoria, durante el cual el individuo es incapaz de conservar o recuperar información almacenada con anterioridad. Las causas de la amnesia son orgánicas o funcionales. Las orgánicas incluyen daño al cerebro, causado por enfermedades o traumas, o por uso de ciertas drogas (generalmente sedantes). Las funcionales son factores psicológicos, como mecanismos de defensa. La amnesia histérica post-traumática es un ejemplo de este factor. La amnesia puede ser también espontánea, en el caso de la amnesia transitoria global (TGA por sus siglas en inglés) se tiene mayor índice de casos en personas entre la edad media y de avanzada edad, particularmente varones, y usualmente dura menos de 20 horas.

Texto extraido del WIkipedia.


	3. Día 1: Cambio de planes

**ADVETENCIAS**

ChicoxChico, Shonen Ai, posible Lime

NARUTO es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

Este fic no tiene ánimo de Lucro

* * *

**No soy tu amigo III**  
_by usura-tialmant (usura-tonkachi)_

Los sonidos de la noche llegaron a sus oídos, se mantuvo en silencio observando la tarea de la mujer que tenía justo delante. Suspiró por enésima vez cuando ella terminó su tarea.

- Con esto será suficiente...- Las habilidosas manos de su compañera le dieron algo de alivio. La venda apretaba con fuerza parte de su brazo y ella le sonrió de vuelta.

- Gracias Ino...-

- No hay nada que agradecer frentona...- como siempre hizo un gesto desinteresado para quitarle importancia al asunto. Guardo parte de su instrumental y al volverse hacia su compañera vió de nuevo la sombra de la desesperación en su mirada. - si pones esa cara de amargada cada momento no sólo no conseguirás novio, sino que te saldrán una arrugas muy feas por toda esa inmensa frente...- Se llevó las manos a la cintura acercándose con paso diligente hasta quedarse al lado de su amiga.

- Jeje tienes razón...- La risa floja y sonrisa forzada de Sakura no le supuso alivio, pero era mejor que si no hubiera conseguido hacer alguna mueca parecida a una sonrisa. Buscó a tientas el taburete que sabía que deambulaba por ahí para sentarse a su lado; tenía muchísimo trabajo, pero Sakura tenía otras heridas además de las físicas y esa también merecían cuidado.

Lo recordaba, recordaba demasiado bien el miedo que viajó helado por sus venas al ver el cuerpo sangrante y roto de su amiga de toda la vida; el causante, Uchiha Sasuke. La mirada gélida que le dirigió al contemplar la escena la hizo temblar de impotencia. Sasuke, el chico por la que Sakura y ella peleaban por arrebatarle un pedazo de su corazón, demostró no tener ningún tipo de compasión. Si bien era cierto que ella no viajo en un mundo de ilusiones infantiles como lo hacía aún su compañera, le pareció desmesurada la crueldad que el moreno utilizó con ella; Sakura se desvivió por él en su infancia y en su adolescencia podía sentir como seguía suspirando por él cuando estaban a solas. Aunque fuera un tema tabú, Sasuke aun estaba dentro del pecho de las dos rivales. No podía culpar a su amiga a que no dejara de pensar en él de aquella forma tan apasionada y sacrificada, al fin al cabo Sasuke sólo fué alguien en la distancia, supuso que Sakura conoció una parte de él que ella no había conocido...o quizás fuera sólo su propia estupidez de una fatal atracción que no dejaría de consumirla hasta el día de su muerte. Aún así, era su amiga, la quería y aunque no podría evitar los sentimientos de la pelirosa hacia el moreno por mucho que le dijera o diera pruebas...pues el amor a veces era tan destructivo como una enfermedad desconocida, podrian haber "tratamientos" pero nunca son 100% efectivos.

A pesar que Sakura salió viva de milagro de su enfrentamiento con el Uchiha, lo primero que hizo fue gritar su nombre y buscarle con la mirada; cuando no le vió la mirada derrotada volvió a aquella bonita cara; odiaba admitirlo, pero Sakura era hermosa, hasta que ella misma se marchitaba con esas expresiones tan tristes. Lo siguiente que preguntó fue por Naruto y cuando le informó que Sasuke se lo había llevado rompió a llorar. Quiso abrazarla fuerte y decirle todo que su pecho gritaba, pero no era el momento, Sakura necesitaba desahogarse.

_"Siempre pensando en los demás antes que en ella misma..."_

- Ino...- La voz de su amiga la apartó de sus recuerdos, ella sonrió como señal que la escuchaba y aunque Sakura no la mirara a la cara sabía que la notaría. - Soy una ninja pésima...- Se reprochó - Naruto...- tragó un sollozo antes de continuar - Naruto esta perdido, le prometí devolverle su vida... y sino darle una nueva en que fuera lo más feliz que pudiera...Pero Sasuke-kun se lo ha llevado...¿Qué...qué podría hacerle? ¿Y si lo mata? A pesar de todo lo que me he esforzado...No he logrado ayudar a Naruto, ni como ninja, ni como médico...¿qué me queda?- Con la última pregunta con los ojos anegadas de lágrimas demandó una respuesta a su amiga.

No podía más, había aguantado más de lo que su cuerpo y mente podía soportar. Entrenó duramente con Tsunade, para nada. El día que vió a Naruto llorar por la muerte de Gaara sintió su pecho llorar con él; la tristeza de Naruto era tan sincera y pura que no pudo ignorarla, nadie de los presente pudo hacerlo. Cuando Sasuke les dijo adiós dejandoles el amargo sabor de la derrota en sus labios, le reprochó al rubio que llorar no servía de nada, pero lágrimas rodaron sin su permiso por sus mejillas. En el puente que unía al País del Hierro, Sasuke estuvo cerca de herirla, no pudo evitar sus emociones y matar a Sasuke, las dos veces falló en su intento y la frustración por su debilidad la torturaron durante demasiado tiempo. El recuerdo de Sasuke era un ardiente y doloroso estigma en su alma, no importaba cuanto luchar nunca le podría alcanzar...podría vivir con ello, pero el no poder defender a Naruto de él fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Sus vida era un mal chiste, se sentía manipulada por un cruel ser que no le dejaba tregua, cada meta que se proponía fallaba estrepitosamente.

Estalló delante de Ino porque no tenía a nadie más que pudiera llegar a entenderla y aunque eran rivales y se juró no mostrarse débil ante ella, también falló en ese propósito, pero ya le daba igual, ella sólo quería...respirar.

- Lo que te queda es ponerte bien y dejar de decir sandeces, mira que cara que tienes...- Ino sacó un pañuelo y se dedicó a limpiarle las lágrimas - Hay que ver el trabajo que me das frentona...si no fuera por mi no se que harias...- Sakura rió levemente. - En serio Sakura, eres una kunoichi excelente, y que no sirva como antecedente...pero te envidio...-

- ¿Q-qué?-

- Estas codo con codo con los ninjas más poderosos de la historia y retarte como igual, Tsunade te tiene como su favorita...y puedo asegurar que no será porque se lo pidieras; porque yo también le pedí entrenamiento, pero me rechazó...a menos que te superara...y mírame, sigo aquí...- Se apartó guardando el pañuelo - Hay veces que nos sentimos inútiles, que nuestros esfuerzos parecen ser solo un chiste para un ser supremo...- Recordó con amargura cómo tuvo que aceptar que Asuma, su adorado sensei, les iba a dejar para no volver. Lloró como nunca lo había hecho abrazada a su cuerpo sin vida, recriminándose en su interior no ser más fuerte, más hábil; cuando esos sentimientos acudían a ella eventualmente sólo necesitaba recordar las palabras de su sensei para aliviar ese dolor y presión en su pecho; a Sakura nunca le habían dedicado palabras así. - Pero siempre habrá alguien que te mirará como lo que realmente vales, porque para alguien tu eres ese ser supremo...- la miró y sonrió encontrándose los jades de su amiga temblando de emoción, con el labio temblando para no llorar. - Tu has sido y seras el heroe de alguien, has salvado muchas vidas y aunque digas que es nuestro trabajo, para un herido que alguien le devuelva la oportunidad de volver con los suyos es mucho más que tener un Jutsu la mar de impresionante. Te has exigido mucho todo este tiempo...relájate...- La tomó de una de sus manos vendadas.

- Pero...Naruto..- La voz estaba estrangulada y apenas era un hilo de voz.

- Naruto estará bien, porque se dejará solo matar por ti, ¡frentona!-

Escuchar a Sakura reir en un mar de lágrimas fue revitalizante para la rubia y volvió a ver en sus ojos el brillo de la alegría. Sakura saltó a abrazarla con fuerza. Sakura le agradeció de corazón a su amiga. Cuando se tranquilizó Ino le informó que tenía que seguir trabajando.

- Nos veremos más tarde...-

- Ten mucho cuidado Ino-cerda-

- ¡Sabes de sobra que siempre lo tengo!- con un guiño de ojo salió de la tienda.

Sakura jugueteó con las sabanas nerviosa cuando su amiga salió de la tienda, estaba tan llena de energía que quería ir a ayudarla y sentirse útil, pero sabía que debía guardar reposo o se convertiría en un estorbo. El grito de su amiga levantó todas sus alarmas alzando la mirada hacia la entrada. Abrió los ojos sin mesura al encontrarse frente a ella a Uchiha Sasuke, el fulgor de sus ojos rojos y la visión del sharingan le hizo sentir la corriente helada del miedo pero se repuso y le plantó cara.

- ¿Qué le has hecho a Ino?- Habló con voz pausada.

- La he encerrado en un Genjutsu...- Respondió con sequedad y frialdad, espero unos segundos a que hablara e inició sus pasos hacia la pelirosa.

- Si le haces daño...-

- Deja de amenazarme o te daré motivos para que lo hagas...- Frunció el ceño y se sentó con total calma en el taburete que hacía un momento se sentó su amiga.

- ¿Por qué has venido...?- trató de alzar el mentón con orgullo y mirarle a los ojos, le tenía tan cerca...y no sabía como sentirse, sólo sabía que su corazón bombeaba con fuerza, él aún tenía restos de sangre reseca en su cara y ropas.

- Quiero que me informes sobre la amnesia de Naruto...- Comentó con aparente calma cruzando lo brazos a la altura del pecho, miró a su compañera directamente a los ojos aunque ella rehusara de encontrarse con su mirada.

Sakura estaba en un punto sin salida, se sentía acorralada como un gato, quería gritar que alguien detuviera a Sasuke y poder encontrar a Naruto, pero era como si leyera su mente, y con esa mirada tan firme le retara a intentar algo contra él, Sasuke le daba miedo en aquel momento, aunque se estremecía pensar que no lo tenía tan cerca desde que eran el equipo Siete. Lejos quedaron ya los días en que el "Gracias" que salieron del los labios del moreno le daban fuerzas para seguir en pie sin importar el dolor o frustración; ahora quien le hacía seguir adelante era Naruto, sus estado la preocupaba, que estuviera en poder del Uchiha le hacía desconfiar del porqué de su interés por el rubio.

- Sakura...- Su voz grave, calmada y fría; amenazante y varonil... tantas cosas le venían a la cabeza, solo con esa voz sentía su nombre el más hermoso del mundo, pero ahora aquel aliento no ansiaba otra cosa más que su atención, nada mas.

Con cierto trabajo le devolvió la mirada, sus ojos dejaron de mostrar el amenazador Sharingan. ¿Lo hacía para relajarla?¿se sentía capaz y de sobras de acabar con ella sin hacer uso de su línea de sangre? ¿La había metido en un Genjutsu y le iba a extraer la información quisiera o no?

- ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?- Aunque se negaba a dejarselo tan fácil, la curiosidad le pudo, ¿qué interés podría tener Sasuke?. El silencio que le siguió daba a entender que no revelaría sus intenciones. - ¿Quieres recuperar sus recuerdos? - Se aventuró a adivinar.

- Me basta con que recuerde sus técnicas...pero doy por hecho que no va a ser posible...- Recordaba la charla que le dió Karin sobre que las personas no son como máquinas, como si él no lo supiera, a él también le gustaría desechar muchas cosas de su mente, pero no era así.

- ¿Me estas pidiendo que te ayude a matar a Naruto?- Sakura bufó derrotada - Quieres que recupere su vida para enfrentarte a él y matarle. Lo siento Sasuke-Kun no voy a ser cómplice de eso...- No le pasó por alto que si Sasuke preguntaba por el rubio significaba que estaba vivo...y que lo mantenía con vida. Se estremeció cuando Sasuke descruzó los brazos de su pecho para apoyar las manos en las rodillas e inclinarse hacia ella con aquello vórtices negros que tenía como mirada.

- ¿Vas a dejarle entonces indefenso?- Apenas susurró pero aquello sonó más amenazante que si su espada le rozara el cuello.

- Naruto no es alguien indefenso...- Defendió a su amigo frunciendo el ceño tratando de descifrar lo que se encontraba bajo esos pozos negros. Fracasó en su intento.

- Quizás no lo era, pero ahora que no sabe ni cómo lanzar un Kunai, si no le mato yo, lo hará esta estúpida guerra...dime Sakura, ¿eso no sería como matarle?- Mantuvo la mirada en los ojos jade y lentamente se apartó volviendo a cruzar los brazos en el pecho, demandando mudamente una respuesta.

Sakura sabía que el moreno tenía razón, si Naruto no estaba bajo el cuidado de alguien sería presa fácil para cualquiera, aunque se suponía que la alianza ninja estaba unida, ¿qué pasaría tras la guerra? ¿volverían los antiguos rencores? si era así tener a Naruto como rehén sería bastante significativo ¿Sasuke podría hacer eso con su amigo? Apretó los labios estando demasiado segura de su respuesta, Sasuke había desaparecido, casi la mata, y aunque podía alegar que el moreno se defendía pues ella trató de atacarle en todos sus encuentros, la determinación de ver su sangre correr era clara en aquellas pupilas vacías de sentimiento hacia el equipo Kakashi; al mirarle no había cambiado nada desde la última vez que le vió, casi juraría que era más negros. ¿estaba furioso? Si así fuera, curiosamente significaría que aún albergaba algún sentimiento por su antiguo equipo.

Sakura asintió finalmente, recordó por instante la sonrisa de naruto, como se marchitaba al pensar en su compañero, pero algo parecía que funcionaba en su cabeza que volvía alzar la cabeza seguro de devolverle a Konaha...¿Konoha? No, Naruto había abandonado aquel deseo 'egoísta' por librar a Sasuke de aquella oscuridad que le atormentaba. Naruto creía en Sasuke, Sakura también lo haría. Le contaría todo lo que ella sabía.

_"Naruto, nunca has fallado a tu palabra; confiarié en cada palabra que tu ya no recuerdas"_

.

.

.

.

.

- ¿Puedo verle?-

- No

- ¡Le dije que le ayudaría! - Enfrentó al moreno con una mira que imploraba por ser escuchada y tenida en cuenta - Que le devolvería su identidad y si no era así...al menos le daría una vida feliz...- agacho la cabeza derrotada.

Sasuke se puso en pie alejándose sin añadir nada más.

- Sasuke Kun...Naruto siempre ha creído en ti, me gustaría poder decir lo mismo...pero- tomó aire y se inclinó hacia delante en una reverencia, aunque Sasuke no la viera sentía que así sus palabras cobrarían más fuerza - te lo ruego, no le hagas sufrir más...- cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando una burla por parte del moreno, pero sólo acabó por escuchar sus pisadas abandonando la tienda dejándola de nuevo sóla.

Los sonidos de la noche envolvieron sus pensamientos de nuevo ¿Habría hecho bien?

.

.

.

.

.

Cuando llegó a la guarida Akatsuki se deshizo de la capa tirándola a un lado sin interés a cómo terminara. Se sorprendió al escuchar risas en aquel deprimente lugar, apenas alumbrado por unas tristes lámparas de aceite y antorchas. El primero que vió fue a Juugo sentado a parte, comiendo un cuenco de arroz con apenas salsa de carne por encima; fue el primero que se percató de su presencia, sólo le dedicó una mirada y una leve inclinación de la cabeza como saludo y la devolvió al frente donde Karin, Suigetsu y Naruto reían.

Frunció el ceño con cierta molestia, aquel lugar no era un patio de recreo, Karin y Suigetsu eran demasiado ruidoso y ahora que estaba Naruto parecía que el problema iba a agravarse, Apenas dió un paso al frente cuando se encontró con un tazón de arroz y salsa de carne como el de Juugo pero en una cantidad más generosa.

- Tu cena...- Le indicó el enorme pelinaranja.

- No tengo hambre...- Chistó

- Enseguida que comas verás que sí...- insistió y dejó el cuenco en el suelo justo delante del moreno. Sonrió interiormente cuando Sasuke tomó asiento a su lado y examinaba con poca seguridad lo que había dentro. - Hoy he cocinado yo...- Inmediatamente Sasuke empezó a comer.

- ¿Qué hacen...?- preguntó fingiendo desinterés aunque fuera estúpido, si realmente no le importara, no preguntaría.

- Insultarse...- Contestó llevándose un bocado más de arroz a la boca con sus palillos.

Sasuke observó alzando de forma casi imperceptible una de sus cejas. ¿Insultarse? Suigetsu y Karin siempre lo hacían pero le sorprendía lo civilizado que estaban siendo. Estaban los tres sentados en taburetes enfrentándose con las miradas hacia el centro del círculo.

- Cara atún!- Karin arremetió contra Suigetsu.

- Que original Karin...Necio...- Fue su respuesta a Naruto.

- ¡Obtusa!- comentó con alegría el rubio a karin que le palpitó una vena en la frente

- ¡Amargado!-

- Ah?! eso debería haberlo dicho yo a tí...jejeje hmmmm veamos...- Suigetsu empezó a fruncir el ceño y los labios

- ¡Vamos cara de pez di algo!- le dió prisa la pelirroja - Has tardado más de 30 segundos estas fuera! - Karin alzó el mentón orgullosa lista para pasar a la siguiente fase.

Suigetsu chasqueó la lengua y se levantó del taburete, retirandolo, dejando sitio para que Karin y Naruto se acomodaran. Se rascó la nuca murmurando algo cuando se percató de la presencia de Sasuke.

- ¿Cuándo has regresado Sasuke?-

- Acabo de llegar...- fue todo lo que añadió, dejado que Suigetsu se sentara a su lado - Esta no era la idea de 'vigilarle' que tenía...

- Jejeje, vamos Sasuke no seas así, el chico estaba aburrido y entonces se le ocurrió este juego ...

- Insultaros...-

- Así es...es genial poder insultar a Karin sin que pueda ponerme la mano encima, así puedo insultala más veces...- Rió y se echó hacia atrás apoyando los codos en el suelo decidiendo guardar silencio, la ronda final estaba justo delante, qué le diría el rubiales a la histérica de Karin, sería interesante

- Chapuzas-

- Soplona

- Anormal

- Lame culos...-

- Sabirondonda-

- ¡Amorfo!

- ¡Ojos de pez!

- Zorro!

- O...O...Orejafilete

- Energúmeno

- ARGG basta de O!- Naruto se revolvió el pelo - ¡Obesa!

- ¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Anormal!

- ¡AH, 'Anormal' ya lo habías dicho! - Naruto se puso en pie proclamandose el vencedor - ¡Así es Señores, Uzumaki Naruto Vencedor! - Rió feliz.

Suigetsu rió al ver como Karin se levantaba derrotada de la forma más humillante posible, no esperaba durar tan poco. Suigetsu volvió a mirar a Sasuke que apenas tocó la comida, se percató de un detalle, Kusanagi no estaba a su espalda, alzó la mirada hacia el perfil del moreno que no parecía querer darse cuenta de su mirada. Suigetsu recordaba perfectamente las palabras de Sasuke...

- Oe, Sasu...- No le dió tiempo a terminar cuando se puso en pie y le vió acercarse hacia Naruto que abandonó su 'danza de la victoria' al verle aparecer.

Naruto se tensó al ver al moreno acercarse mirándole fijamente, más se sorprendió al verlo sentarse delante suyo en el taburete que acababa de abandonar Karin.

- No voy a permitir más estos juegos infantiles, si te gano dejaras de hacer ruido...- extendió una manos invitando a Naruto que se sentara y así aceptara su reto. Naruto le miró no seguro de hacerlo cuando escurrió una sonrisa con cierta altivez.

- ¡Osu!- se sentó con determinación mirando sin miedo los ojos del moreno - Si ganas me quedare calladito, pero si gano yo quien se callara la boca ¡serás tú! -

El rubio se masajeó el hombro como si fuera a luchar en un combate físico y apoyó las manos encima de las piernas, se inclinó hacia delante para enfrentarlo cuando Sasuke simplemente se mantuvo con las manos sobre sus piernas con sus espalda totalmente recta manteniendo una expresión neutra.

- ¡Voy usa mi repertorio especial solo para ti!. Como eres un novato la única regla es que no se repita el insulto dos veces... ¡Alla voy!- tomó aire y meditó su primera palabra.

- ¡Mamarracho!

- Imbécil

- ¡Amargado!

- Descerebrado...

- ¡Muermo!

- ¿este es tu repertorio especial?...Infeliz...

- ¿Ah, quieres jugar duro? esta bien... ¡Besa farolas!

- Pusilánime

- Paticorto

- Estulto..

- Come lagartos

- Fanfarrón

- Correcalle

- Jumento

- Em ... salta pinos

- Ridículo

- Pelagatos

- Inepto

- ¡mangancha!

- Zoquete

- mamahuevos

- Pelma

- ¡Tonto del bote!

Sasuke adoptó otra postura más agresiva tras dar un largo suspiro y se cruzó de brazos inclinándose también hacia delante.

- ¡Uy uy ...aquí hay pique!. Suigetsu se relamió nunca había visto a Sasuke así y se le estaba antojando genial y divertido.

- Energúmeno

- Mea pilas

- Ramplón

- Bocalata

- Hediondo

- Cabezabuque

- Dobe

- Pataliebre

- Usuratonkachi...

- Carapan

- tsk...dobe...- Se levantó de la silla lentamente

- ¡AH, ese lo has dicho! ¡He vuelto a ganar!- El entusiasmo de Naruto fué claro, y río llevándose las manos tras la cabeza. - ¡Nadie puede vencerme!- Señaló con acusación y energía la espalda del moreno que se dirigía donde el resto observaba, su gritos de júbilo se acallaron rápidamente cuando todos se pusieron en pie y se alejaron dejándole sólo. - Que mal perdedor...- musitó antes de sentarse en el camastro cruzándose de brazos y bufar malhumorado.

- Que ocurre Sasuke...- Por primera vez fue Juugo quien inició la conversación.

La media luna creciente brillaba en lo más alto del firmamento acompañada de sus hermanas mayores, las estrellas. Se veía hermosa en aquella apacible y silenciosa noche. Una brisa fresca meció los cabellos de los miembros de Taka esperando la respuesta del sombrío moreno.

- He averiguado que Naruto perdió la memoria desde que le extrajeron el kyuubi, es posible que parte de su ser estuviera vinculada al Kyuubi, dado que fue sellado varias veces, con diferentes rituales para así asegurar que no poseyera su cuerpo...Creen que haciendo el Kyuubi uno con Naruto evitaría que el Zorro quisiera deshacerse de él tan fácilmente...

- Es muy rebuscado...pero podría ser...- Karin le concedió aquella observación

- Si es así le será imposible recuperar esos recuerdos...- Suigetsu intervino para averiguar si estaba en lo cierto y entendió todo aquello - a menos que...-

- A menos que se le devuelva el Kyuubi...- completó Sasuke con total serenidad.

- Eso es imposible...ha sido de vuelta unido al Yuubi...siento escalofríos al sentir ese chakra tan cerca...- Karin se brazo a s misma simulando que era el frío de la noche y no los el mal presentimiento que le daba semejante poder concentrado y tan cerca de ellos...A veces odiaba su habilidad, desearía ser atrevida como el resto de sus compañeros, apostaba que por ignorar lo que ella era capaz de percibir.

- El Yuubi fue dividido hace siglos, si se ha hecho una vez se podrá hacer de nuevo...- miró a la pelirroja sin aceptar su intervención.

- Venga ya Sasuke...estamos hablando de una leyenda, nadie sabe si es cierto...- Suigetsu empezó a sentir cierto nerviosismo al mirar la ensombrecida mirada del Uchiha, la última vez que vió esa mirada declaró la guerra a Konoha.

- La guerra ha estallado y no teneis porque estar aquí...- Notó la tensión agarrotar los hombros de cada integrante - Quiero saber si puedo contar con vosotros o no.

- El único cometido que me queda es el protegerte, te seguiré- Juugo no dejó el silencio hiciera presencia

- ¡B- Bueno! No hay mucho que hacer ahí fuera, así que me quedo- Karin acomodó sus gafas antes de terminar.

- ¡Je! Ahora que por fin hay alguien nuevo a quien hacerle la puñeta a este deprimente grupo no me voy a ir...- Suigetsu mostró todos sus afilados dientes antes de extender sus brazos en una clara evidencia.

Sasuke miró como Taka volvía a mantenerse fiel a su cometido, nunca se planteó el porqué le siguieron tras declarar la guerra contra Konoha, pero ahí estaban de nuevo. Se negó a dejar que la calidez que sentía en su pecho le hiciera volver a ser el estúpido niño que era antes de dejar Konoha.

- Taka tiene un nuevo objetivo.- Como aquella vez sonó alta y clara, aunque sus ojos no mostraron el amenazante Mangekyou Sharingan, el fulgor de la determinación brillo de sus pozos negros - Detendremos al Yuubi fragmentándolo de nuevo...y nos haremos con el Kyuubi.

CONTINUARÁ?

* * *

¿Qué os ha parecido? mejor, peor que el anterior?

me gustaría preguntaros si estáis interesados a que siga con este relato, dado que con lo últimos eventos del manga esto ya no tiene mucho sentido...sería un "y si..." ¿os sigue interesando?

La sesión de insultos ha sido por algo, espero que vosotros lo hallais deducido. En el próximo capitulo estará mas centrado en Sasuke. Se que a mucha gente no le agrada Sakura, pero en esta historia también tendrá su grado de protagonismo. Espero que sigais apoyando este fanfic!

¡MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEW! nunca he recibido tantos...por este motivo actualizo lo antes que puedo para agradeceros que os toméis un momento para escribir un review!

**_blink-chan90_**  
Tu comentario ha sido adorable y me alegró el día que lo leí! espero que sigan encontrando la historia igual de interesante que al principio. Me estoy esforzando por ello, creo que es más fácil esforzarse en darle a los lectores un capitulo lo antes posible si hay comentarios como los tuyos; muchas gracias!

_**Angelique18**_  
Me alegra que no tengas palabras para describir lo mucho que te gusta el fic; espero que algún día las encuentres, eso me alegraría mucho! XD

**_Goten Trunks5 4_**  
Me alegra que te haya caído bien Karin, para mi es de las mejores féminas de la serie, creo que tiene una fama que no se merece, la gente se centra en su fangirlismo y no en la verdadera madurez que yo le veo al personaje.

_**kane-noona**_  
De verdad crees que soy fiel!? Muchísimas gracias! *0* tenía miedo que a la gente le pudiera parecer forzada las acciones de los personajes. Muchas gracias! Espero mantener el interés y la fidelidad a los personajes!

_**sakura1402**_  
Hay mas fic como puedes ver! espero que te haya gustado este capítulo también y verte en este y en los próximos que están por venir.

_**amate-animeid**_  
LOL! no se si Sasuke le dará beso a Naruto, depende de como transcurren los hechos...pero bueno esto es un SasuNaru no? w

_**sol**_  
Esto de acuerdo que borrar un fic nunca sabes cómo podría haber reaccionado la gente...pero también es cierto que el escritor sabe como va su historia, pero si no siente apoyo se lo queda para él (porque hay que invertir un tiempo en escribir y corregir y bla bla bla) hasta que llega el olvido, eso también es triste...HAy que apoyar a los escritores! \^0^/

_**Kage no Tori**_  
AWWW muchisimas gracias por tu entusiasmo en tu comentario! Siempre he visto Fic en que Naruto conserva a Kurama en su interior, creo que va siendo hora de aceptar que no tiene porqué ser así!

**Sabias que...**

La amnesia tiene una clasificación cronológica

Amnesia anterógrada. Los nuevos eventos no son transferidos a la memoria a largo plazo, así que el que la sufre no será capaz de recordar nada que haya ocurrido después del inicio de este tipo de amnesia por más que un pequeño momento. El complemento de ésta es la amnesia retrógrada

Amnesia retrógrada. No se recordarán eventos que hayan ocurrido antes del comienzo de la enfermedad.

Estos términos son usados para categorizar síntomas, no para indicar una particular causa de etiología. Ambas categorías de amnesia pueden ocurrir al mismo tiempo en el paciente, y son un resultado del daño a regiones del cerebro asociadas cercanamente con la memoria episódica/declarativa: los lóbulos temporales medios y especialmente el hipocampo.


End file.
